A Friend's Trust
by Atlas.Envy
Summary: After the training camp incident. How would Rin survive when he has lost the people that he calls friends trust? And what would happen when a childhood friend re-enters his life.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I do not own Ao No exorcist and its characters except for one that I am putting in the story. Also this is my first fanfic so sorry if it is cruddy. I would like tips to make this story better so criticism is ok. OC pronunciation name: A-W-AR-EE**

 **Rin's Dream**

Rin's pov

"Rin! You got into a fight again?!" yelled Awari. "What would Yukio and Shiro say about this?!"growled Awari.

"It wasn't my fault, they were picking on an old lady" I yelled.

"Ugh let's just get home, Father Fujimoto is going to be pissed" said Awari. "You punched him giving him a broken jaw and nose! Just from one punch! You know that you are a lot stronger than others, so hold back a little at least!" yelled Awari. We walked back to the monastery. "We're HOME!" yelled Rin.

"Rin did you get into another fight?" Said Shiro. "Hey is there food?" "Don't change the subject AND ANSWER THE QUESTION RIN!" yelled Shiro.

"No I didn't get into a fight Old Man."

"He's lying Father Fujimoto he got into a fight saving an old lady" said Awari.

"Oi!" "What kind of friend are you for snitching on me."

"A responsible kind unlike you" said Awari nonchalantly.

"HEY!" " Who was the one covering your ass when we were kids." I look to see Awari scoffing.

"YOU TWO! ENOUGH!" Shiro yelled. "I'm too old for this crap..." Shiro sighed "Rin, no Yakisoba for you" said Shiro.

"DAMMIT AGAIN," at this moment Shiro saw a flash of blue flames above Rin's head that looks like horns..Yukio heard yelling so he decided to check it out. As Yukio was about to go down stairs, Shiro left to check if the Kurikara was still intact.

Yukio's Pov in real life

"Are you kidding me, is he sleeping again? I swear If he doesn't pay attention in class why does he even bother coming it doesn't matter. He is just a filthy demon." growled Bon.

I look over the classroom to see everyone doing their work….except for Nii-san. Nii-san has been sleeping a lot more lately. I notice the way everyone has been treating him lately and….. I don't know what to do. But what I do know, is that the only way I can help him, is to teach him to become an exorcist and pass the exam to become one…..So that he doesn't get killed.

"Nii-San, WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Rin wakes up and looks around the classroom. Oh it's only you Yukio said Rin. Everyone in the classroom glared at him. After class Yukio and Rin walk back to the dorm. While they were walking back Yukio gets a phone call.

"Hello Yukio speaking…. um hello anyone there?"

"What's wrong Yukio said Rin."

"I don't know, no one is talking through the phone."

"A second later he hears a crying voice. Yukio HELP MEEEE!"

PLEASE READ

AU: Haha cliff hanger. And sorry for the short chapter. I am going to write short chapters so that it is easy for me to get them out to you guys. I also haven't decided on what Awari will look like yet. If I haven't updated in a while then I do apologize. It is because I have a busy school life, however I do promise that I will not abandon the story and if I do then I will let you guys know. So until then sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I finally decided on what Awari will look like. She will be 5'2. She will have brown eyes, black hair and looks like a female version on Yato from Noragami( I do not own Noragami) . As for her cloths you will have to read on to find out.**

 **I don't own Ao No Exorcist**

A Cry For Help

Yukio's POV

"Nii-san we need to go" I said.

"Now?" said Rin.

"Yes right NOW!" I grabbed Rin's wrist and start Running.

I ask on the phone" WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled

Rin's POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I thought. "I swear if it is something stupid I will burn his ass I" thought to myself again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON YUKIO!" I yelled in frustration.

As soon as Yukio was about to answer I hear a voice from his phone "MONASTERY…. HURRY IT'S COMING."

I looked at Yukio with a terrified face. I said to him worriedly " was ….. was that Awari." I asked Yukio.

"Yes it was. Now let's hurry" said Yukio.

Yukio's POV

As soon as I said that Nii-san started to sprint, so I let go of his wrist and he left me in the dust. While I'm running I load my guns with holy bullets just in case. We arrive at the monastery to see it destroyed.

"Wha...What happened here" I said in shock as I look at the destruction that is in the monastery

"AWAR! AWARI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rin and I yelled.

"Over…..here" I heard a voice say weakly. We ran to where the voice was and we saw a steel column over Awari.

Rin's POV

When we saw Awari under a steel column I immediately try to get it off her. "DAMN THIS IS HEAVY" I yelled.

I see Yukio just standing there. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE FOUR-EYES AND HELP ME GET THIS THING OFF OF HER" I yelled startling Yukio.

Yuko rushes to my side and helps me. We see Awari in a bad condition with cuts and bruises all over her unconscious body. I held her bridal style and ran to the True Cross hospital. The last thing I heard was Yukio yelling WAIT then I was gone.

Yukio's POV

"HE NEVER LISTENS!" I yelled. "He also forgot that I'm an medic and a dragoon." I ran after him and I mumbled to myself "if Awari dies because of his stupidity… I'm will kill him before the Vatican gets the chance."

 **AU: So how do you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think. I do have chapter 3 written already however I'm editing it before it is released which shouldn't take long.**


	3. Update

Hello everyone. I would like to apologize to everyone because I haven't updated the story in a long while. I have been busy with exams. However I am not abbandoning the story. I will continue to write it and I do have things planned for the story so watch out for that. Again I do apologize and thank you for your patience.


	4. Road to Recovery

**Road To Recovery**

Rin's POV

It took me fifteen minutes to run to the True Cross hospital with Yukio in tow.

SOMEONE! I NEED A DOCTOR! I see a doctor coming through the hallways

What happened said the doctor.

She's been attacked by a demon I replied.

We need to get her to the operating room A.S.A.P said the doctor.

I see one of the nurses running in with a gurney(A wheeled stretcher).

I layed Awari on the gurney. Before the doctor had the chance to wheel her away.

I asked is she going to be ok?

The doctor responded I don't know yet.

I look down to see blood all over me. RIN! I heard Yukio yelling, finally catching up to me

Yukio's POV

RIN! I yelled. Where did Awari go?

A doctor said that she was going to the operating room said Rin. We both have a look of …..do you think she will be ok said Rin worriedly.

I looked in Rin's eyes and see a mix of fear and worry….. So I responded, everything will be ok Nii-san. So that he doesn't start panicking.

I have never seen Nii-san like this before. He is usually tough and strong. I thought. But then again… Awari and Nii-san were always close. Closer than I was with her.

Nii-san….

We should go to our dorms Nii-san. We can't stay here any longer I told him. I see Nii-san standing there stil.

Alright he said in a low voice. We use my key to get to the dorm.

I take off my exorcist coat and hang it on a coat hanger.

I look over to Rin and thought "I have never seen Nii-san this way before…. I can't tell whether he is angry or concerned. I decided to ask"Hey….Nii-san….are you ok?"

Rin responded "Yeah but...something is very off"

"What do you mean?"

Rin responded "well…. There are two reasons that something is off. Why would a demon go after Awari and why does this smell so familiar?

I look at Nii-san strangely. What smell Nii-san? I don't smell anything.

Rin responded, that's because you're human. Since I'm a demon, my five senses are heightened.

I notice his dark blue tail flicking around. I took this as a sign that he is agitated.

I responded right...I forgot not wanting to agitate him further.

So what smell is it? I asked.

It's obviously a smell of a demon. However it's strong...Extremely strong.. Rin whispered to himself.

How about you talk to Mephesto about it? He might know what the demon is if you describe the smell to him. I suggested.

Rin responded alright.

We should go to bed now and you need to take a shower considering you're covered in blood I suggested. Rin and I took turns to get changed in the restroom and went to our separate beds that are near our desks.

Rin's POV

Yukio and I went to sleep….our at least that's what he thinks. I can't sleep because I keep thinking what that smell was. It's so frustrating, not being able to recognize what that smell was...yet it's so familiar.

RIN! I hear Kuro say. Kuro and I talk to each other through demon telepathy.

Riiiiin! Let's go play! It's been so long since we played Kuro whined.

Sorry Kuro I can't today…. I just have a lot on my mind I told him.

The sidth cat jumped to my bed and landed on my chest. What's wrong Rin. You seem down Kuro said worriedly.

I'm just really tired that's all, I responded with a smile to reassure Kuro.

In truth...my day was hell. I had to deal with my friend….I don't even know if i can call them that anymore. The training camp incident made me reveal that I'm a demon. But not just any demon, the son of Satan himself. I don't understand why they treat me this way. They think I'm responsible for the Blue Night even though I wasn't even born at the time…..I just wanna give up. I've got nothing left to fight for….I lost everything…. Kuro walks toward my head and curls between my head and the right side of my shoulder.

(Time skip 2 hours, Still Rin's POV)

I'm still awake. I look at the clock on my desk. It reads 12am. I sigh getting up carefully to not wake up Yukio and Kuro, wanting to go to my favorite place to relax….the roof of the dorm. I would usually go through the window that's above my desk however I don't want to wake anybody up.I take the stairs to the roof and lay down looking up at the beautiful sky that is filled with stars…..This is the only place that I feel safe at and can clear my head. Looking at the sky, my eyes start to close as I fall asleep.

(Time skip Morning)

Yukio POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 6am and cram school starts in an hour. I look over to Nii-san's side of the room to see him missing and Kuro running out of the room,guessing he was looking for Rin.

I wonder where he went? I said to myself. I got dressed in my exorcist uniform. I grabbed my utility belt and my dual pistols putting it in it's holsters. I exit the room and yelled Nii-san! Are you here! I get no response.

Rin's POV

I open my eyes to Kuro jumping on my face.

OW! Kuro what was that for? I said

Kuro responded, get up Rin It's time to get up for cram school. My eyes widen. Shit I forgot! So I ran down the stairs as fast as I can and through the hallways of the dorm.

Yukio POV

I walk through the hallways of our dorm towards the cafeteria. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I hear someone yelling. I see Nii-san turn the corner of the hallway. He's running while also putting on his uniform. Rin stops and starts walking next to Yukio.

Where were you Nii-san I asked.

Rin responded with, I fell asleep on the room Rin said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Well let's go to the cafeteria for breakfast. You did cook for breakfast last night right? I asked. I see Nii-san stop and said one word.

"Shit" Rin sighs. I'm sorry Yukio I forgot Rin responded laughing.

It's ok I said I don't blame you, after what happened yesterday I said as we start walking to the cafeteria again.

I see Nii-san's shoulders drop as we walk. Well, I since we are on the topic, might as well go through with it.

You should go see Mephesto about what you smelled yesterday.

I will pardon your absence for class. Alright Rin responded. We reach the cafeteria and we eat in silence.

I think to myself, ever since the training camp, Rin has been acting more….reserved in a way. It's probably me just overthinking things. I'll just brush it off, I thought to myself.

Rin's POV

Yukio and I finish eating. Instead of going to class, I head for the clown's office...A.K.A Mephesto.

AU: Cliff hanger hahaha, So I've sort of changed my writing style a bit to make it easier to read. So tell me if it's better or worse. I'm also open to ideas for the story.


End file.
